


Fixing It

by Gallifreysfinest



Series: The Wonderful Adventures Of Spencer Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I’m missing baby Reid, JJ is a bitch, M/M, Maybe some drama, Set before the trauma, Tooth Rotting Fluff, destiel destroyed me, sorry someone had to be, this is basically just a sit com fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreysfinest/pseuds/Gallifreysfinest
Summary: Hotch is possessive, Gideon is done, there will be milkshakes.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Background relationships - Relationship, Derek Morgan/Penelope Garcia, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Series: The Wonderful Adventures Of Spencer Reid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024774
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. A Turn Of Events

Spencer sat at his desk, scribbling his name quickly on paperwork. Suddenly, the room spun around him, the taste of birthday cake frosting touched his tongue as he flicked it around his lips. Reid frowned touching just below his lip, why didn’t anyone tell him he had frosting on his mouth. His chair stopped spinning abruptly, ripping him from his thoughts. He squeaked and almost fell off the chair. Derek Morgan stood face to face with him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.   
  


Reid huffed, giving him a cold stare. “Guess who got you tickets to see ‘The Corpse Bride’, I know how much you love dumb Halloween movies!” The look Morgan received was far from joy or excitement, “Did you have to give me whiplash to tell me that?!” Morgan smiled apologetically. “Sorry, pretty boy I forgot you have a baby brain,” he teased. Reid didn’t give him the satisfaction of a response, simply turning back to his computer. 

Morgan looked at him, puzzled. “Aren’t you going to take the tickets?” Reid raised an eyebrow, “Why don’t you take Garcia?” Morgan’s face fell, but he immediately recovered himself. “Because I bought them for you, boy genius ‘yknow like a gift?” Morgan didn’t receive a response, “You could take JJ...” He wiggled his eyebrows at Reid.   
  
Reid knew there was a hidden motive behind the gift, “I already have plans, but thank you for the thought it was very kind.” Morgan’s eye brows shot up, but he clapped Reid on the back nonetheless. “My man, well have fun on that date of yours!” Morgan backed off, leaving the two tickets on Reid’s desk. Reid opened his satchel and dropped them in, for Morgan’s benefit. 

  
Reid felt a buzz against his leg. He pulled his phone from his front pocket, flipping it open. “Doctor Reid,” the voice on the other line brought a smile to his face. A deep southern drawl replied, “Spencer, I’m so sorry but I gotta reschedule our meeting tonight, ma’s in the hospital again.” Reid nodded in sympathy, “That’s quite alright, Travis.” The man on the other end breathed out a sigh, “Another time,” he said hopefully, “Another time.” Spencer replied.   
  


Morgan and Garcia watched from the round table room, their faces pressed up against the glass. Gideon and Hotch entered the room, Hotch with a stride, and Gideon with a look of regret. Hotch raised an eyebrow at them, “What are you two up to now?” Morgan spun on his heals, smiling brightly, “Our genius has a date!” Hotch’s face scrunched up in something Morgan couldn’t identify. “Morgan, it’s rude to spy on other people’s lives,” Gideon scolded in a fatherly tone. Garcia snorted as Morgan’s face went red, “Yes, sir.” Hotch still looked pissed despite the exchange.   
  


Gideon sighed, sipping his coffee. “Morgan get back to work.” Hotch snapped, to Morgan’s surprise. Garcia went pale, gathering her papers and jogging back to her office. Morgan muttered something, and walked slowly to his desk. Gideon shook his head, as Hotch stomped back to his own office. 


	2. Let Them Eat Cake (or maybe not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is tired (of cake), Hotch is still jealous, Gideon just wants to go home.

The ticking of the clock was almost as loud as a drumbeat. Morgan had been awfully quiet since he and Garcia left the round table room. Come to think of it, Reid hadn’t seen Garcia at all since then. Garcia did stay in her office the majority of the work day, but she would poke her head out occasionally. Spencer twirled his pencil between his fingers, as he glanced at the clock. The numbers read five o’clock, one hour before Garcia usually went home. Reid huffed and pushed himself up out of his chair, picking up his messenger bag and crossing the strap over his chest to rest on his opposite shoulder.   
  


Reid navigated his way out of the bullpen and up to Garcia’s office (more like cave) door. He rapped his knuckles gently against the wood which read “Technical Analyst”.   
  


“Come in, my love!” Penelope called from beneath her desk.   
  


“Garcia?” Reid’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, unaware of why Garcia was under her desk. 

“Ah! There you are you little bugger!” Garcia popped up from under the desk, holding what seemed to be a microchip.   
  
Spencer shook off the confusion, “Are you and Morgan fighting by any chance?” 

Garcia giggled holding up the object to the light, it was a SD card. She placed the card into her laptop and turned to Spencer. 

“Not at all, what makes you think we are?” She gave him a look of worry mixed with amusement.   
  


“Well, Morgan’s been abnormally quiet.” He leaned back against one of the desks behind him, crossing his legs.   
  
Garcia raised her eyebrows, “Didn’t you hear Hotch yell at him?”   
  
“No, I must have been invested in a particularly interesting case file.” He scrunched up his face, disappointed he had missed something seemingly important.   
  


“Oh-ho, Morgan said you had a hot date. Hotch got all ‘protective father figure’ on him and Gideon scolded him.” She emphasized her words with finger quotes.   
  


“Why would Hotch care if I had a date?” Reid knitted his eyebrows together once more.   
  


“I think, someone’s jealous that he’s single.” She shrugged, giving Reid a smirk.   
  


Reid snorted, “That makes two of us, I don’t have a ‘hot date’ with anyone except my therapist.”   
  


At first Garcia had assumed Reid was joking and laughed, when Reid didn’t laugh along with her she realized he was serious. “Oh you’re serious...then who were you on the phone with?”   
  


Reid gave her an annoyed look, why did everyone in the BAU feel the need to spy on him? “Precisely him, he had to reschedule our appointment, his mother’s been hospitalized.”

Garcia suddenly felt guilty for the excitement she felt when she had seen Reid on the phone. “Oh. Well that’s not a hot date at all.”   
  


Reid laughed, nodding. “Besides he’s married, and so not my type.”   
  
Garcia swatted him on the shoulder gently, “Well, you better tell Hotch that before he starts World War ||| with an unsuspecting cadet!”   
  


Reid’s smile vanished, he was suddenly very serious. “No. If he has a problem with me seeing someone he can speak directly to me.”   
  


Garcia’s eyes widened at Spencer’s sudden tone of authority. “Well in that case,” she offered him a plate full of birthday cake, “Let them eat cake!” 

Exactly one hour and thirty minutes later, Spencer had counted. Garcia packed up and headed home, Morgan pretended to yawn and scampered after her like a lost puppy. Reid saved his work, shutting off his computer and tucking his pencils away. 

“Reid,” A voice called out through the bullpen. 

Spencer smiled and turned around, his eyes landing on Jason Gideon. “Yes sir?” 

“I wasn’t sure if J.J was going to bake a cake for you, so I brought a piece from the bakery.” Gideon held out a saran wrapped piece of cake, resting on a paper Dora plate. 

Reid took the offering, “Dora huh? I would’ve taken you for a Care Bears kinda guy.”   
  
Gideon smiled, “Yeah, well, they were all out of Paw Patrol so.” The man patted Spencer on the shoulder, and headed towards the communal library. 

Reid was almost sick to death of cake, but it clearly was made with love and care. The piece was chocolate and vanilla marbled. Icing words spelled out ‘hap’ before being cut off, the font was swirly and pink. It must have been left over from a child’s birthday. The base icing was white and had a candy rose sunk into it. Maybe not a child then, a parent or grandparent possibly. The cake was soon gone, the paper plate discarded into the trash.   
  


Spencer was about to make his way to the bathroom to make sure earlier’s incident didn’t occur again. He heard shuffling coming from a nearby office, swear words tumbling out of a disgruntled mouth. Reid looked towards Hotch’s office curiously. Hotch suddenly appeared in the doorframe, his tie was gone, his shirt was half unbuttoned, his hair stood from all angles.   
  


Reid raised one eyebrow, “Are you alright, sir?”

Hotch gave him a non reassuring smile, although Spencer was sure it was meant to be the opposite. “Nothing to be worried about, I just tripped over my desk chair, pesky thing!” 

Reid gave the man a disbelieving look, deciding to just take the explanation. He remembered what Garcia had said earlier about Hotch being jealous and smirked. “Morgan gave me two tickets to ‘The Corpse Bride’, would you like to see it?” 

Hotch’s features displayed pure confusion, “I wouldn’t be opposed, although I was told you had a date.” 

Reid was about to explain the situation but instead he shrugged, “Plans changed, I suppose I could ask J.J...”

”No!” Hotch responded almost too quickly, “I’d love to go with you, can I pick you up?”

Spencer grinned, “Sure! The movie starts at nine!” The genius bounced on his toes and waved a temporary goodbye to Hotch.   
  


Hotch waved back, smiling and turned back to his office. He stepped through the doorway and breathed a heavy sigh, closing the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and suggestions!


End file.
